Canto
by TwoCell
Summary: Siempre se escondía detrás de una enorme roca cada día, y esperaba. Sabía cuándo la brisa nocturna traería es hermosa voz que le cantaba a las estrellas. Pero Rubí sabía que si aparecía delante de aquella misteriosa gema, ésta dejaría de cantar y todo se arruinaría...


**Nota del One-shot:** Está basado en el capítulo _Escape de la prisión (Jail Break)._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_

 **Contiene WAFF.** Estás advertido, si este género no es de tu gusto.  
Gracias por su atención.

* * *

 _ _ ***~*~*  
**__ _ _ **Canto  
**__ _ _ ***~*~***__

* * *

Siempre se escondía detrás de una enorme roca cada día, y esperaba. Sabía cuándo la brisa nocturna traería es hermosa voz que le cantaba a las estrellas. Y hoy no era la excepción: nuevamente estaba cubierta por esa masa grisácea y fría que no le permitía ver quién era capaz de poseer tanta belleza audible. Pero Rubí sabía que si aparecía delante de aquella misteriosa gema, ésta dejaría de cantar y todo se arruinaría, como había ocurrido aquella vez...

* * *

 _A lo lejos, una nota deleitó sus oídos. Rubí se paró en seco para oír mejor porque, a pesar de la distancia que la separaba de ese canto, se dio cuenta de que nunca había oído nada más precioso en toda su vida. Sus pies, maravillados, se dirigieron más cerca de esa melodía vocal._

 _El viento se escurrió en los oídos de la gema roja, dejando en éstos las huellas de otras bellas notas musicales. Sintió de pronto un temblor en el cuerpo, que recorrió cada fibra que formaba su ser, como si ese canto generase un magnetismo en ella, como si la dueña de la garganta de donde brotaba esa melodía la llamara. Tragó saliva, sintiendo cada vez cómo esa canción la acaparaba, por la cercanía._

 _¿Quién era la dueña de esa voz? ¿Por qué nunca había oído algo así en su vida? ¿Qué sucedía con su cuerpo, que obedecía sólo a esa canción hipnotizante? Rubí se sintió más débil que nunca, una simple viruta de metal atraída a un imán, dominada por una bella trampa, por una necesidad de escuchar, por una misteriosa llamada a la que debía recurrir..._

 _Tuvo la inquietante idea de que todas esas notas que formaban esa melodía, eran para ella. Pero ¿por qué alguien le dedicaría algo tan hermoso? Era ridículo, pero al mismo tiempo sensato. Y eso era extraño, la hacía espantarse de esa extraña situación pero al mismo tiempo ese miedo la atraía._

 _Se detuvo detrás de una enorme roca grisácea, comprobando que sus pies ahora obedecían a su mente y no a su instintiva atracción que ese canto le generaba. Sin embargo, cerró sus ojos escuchando deleitada, disfrutando más que nunca los metros que la separaban de esas notas que subían y bajaban con elegancia hasta llegar a sus oídos. La sentía, oía esa llamada, la saboreaba...pero no iba hasta ella._

 _Sus párpados, inquietos se abrieron de golpe. Quiso ver quién era la dueña de esa dulce voz, era una necesidad saber qué era lo que causaba tanto delirio en su interior._

 _Se asomó, por fin, descubriendo detrás de la roca todo el paisaje nocturno iluminado por millares de estrellas coloridas. Pero lo más hermoso, era la gema que estaba parada a unos metros, de espaldas pero aún así ya era evidente la hermosura que cargaba consigo. De su estatura, quizás, azul, y su cabello largo como una cascada elegante, danzando junto a los pliegues de su vestido a la par de la ventisca. Parada allí, pese a su tamaño, denotaba solemnidad y al mismo tiempo le transmitía una calma que no combinaba con su canto, el cual atraía a Rubí de una forma desmesuradamente inquietante._

 _Rubí comenzó a acercarse, con pasos tímidos, porque así se sentía en presencia de esa gema misteriosa. Pero otra parte de ella le pedía a gritos que corriera, que acariciara a esa gema, que la abrazara. Tenía muchas ganas de tocarla. Ese canto hacía que Rubí la deseara, cada segundo más y más._

 _Se frenó en seco: la gema azulada había dejado de cantar. Parecía saber que no estaba sola._

 _Rubí, sintió calor en sus mejillas. De repente, le pareció ridículo todo lo que estaba haciendo. De repente, supo que ella era un estorbo, que no debería estar ahí. Y de repente, quiso irse de ese lugar, lejos de esa gema. No quiso ser el tropiezo de ese canto._

 _Corrió en dirección contraria hasta que el lugar donde había estado fue lejano. Suspiró, aliviada, sabiendo que ya no era presa de esa trampa...pero al mismo tiempo un vacío extraño abrió en dos su pecho._

* * *

Al poco tiempo de ese momento, Rubí comprobó que el canto y la gema azul ya formaban parte de su memoria. Y por eso el vacío en su pecho se hizo más grande, porque necesitaba vivir otra vez esos recuerdos borrosos en su mente. Por eso, cada noche se escabullía detrás de la piedra para escucharla. Más de una vez se asomó para ver a le gema azul, pero ésta callaba cuando Rubí quería acercarse.

No era la excepción esta vez. En cada visita, la gema carmesí escuchaba hasta que aquella voz dejaba de cantar. A veces pensaba que la gema del color marino dejaba de cantar porque ella la interrumpía. Cada vez que quería acercarse, se imaginaba a la gema misteriosa resoplando de fastidio, o reprochándole su falta de respeto por interrumpirla siempre. Rubí temblaba ante esa especulación, sin saber por qué le espantaba un posible repudio por parte de aquella gema.

Sin embargo, Rubí recapacitó en esa visita: ella era valiente, tenía coraje ¿Por qué se sentía tan susceptible a ser rechazada? ¿Por qué ese miedo? Era inexplicable, pero también ridículo porque si ella nunca lo intentaba, jamás iba a saber quién era la dueña del canto. Y necesitaba saberlo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Decidida por esos pensamientos, salio de su escondite y se acercó con paso firme hasta _ella._ Sin embargo, al poco andar se dio cuenta de que estaba aterrorizada: nunca se había acercado tanto y el solo hecho de sentir cerca tanta belleza le erizaba su piel. Pero también sentía ese miedo de ser rechazada, más fuerte que otras veces.

Extrañamente, la gema no había dejado de cantar. Eso era bueno: no se había dado cuenta de su presencia aún. Se volvió silenciosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando el canto se detuvo de forma abrupta. Sintió que aquella voz, por primera vez pronunciaba unas palabras:

 _-Sé que estás ahí._

Rubí se detuvo en seco, paralizada de terror. Despacio, se dio vuelta, sintiendo su cuerpo muy pesado...y la vio.

Si de espaldas la gema misteriosa era bella, de frente no alcanzaban palabras para describirla. Hermosa, más aún de lo que imaginó, la dueña del canto por fin la miraba aunque sus ojos no eran visibles a través del cabello que tapaba su frente. Increíblemente le sonreía.

 _-¿Por qué no te acercas?_

Rubí, encantada por ese rostro iluminado con la luz estelar, se acercó cauta y tímidamente. Nunca se había sentido tan pequeña ante otra presencia, pero ahora era así.

 _-Yo...Siento haberte interrumpido-_ puedo responder, bajando la cabeza a causa de su aturdimiento- _Es que nunca había oído un canto tan bonito..._

 _-No te preocupes por ello...Siempre supe que estabas ahí, pero huías._

La gema roja se sobresaltó ¿entonces era cierto que se daba cuenta de su presencia?

 _-Te vi una vez-_ continuó diciendo la otra gema, sonrojándose _-, y supe que gracias a ti iba a descubrir algo nuevo. Por eso te llamé._

 _-¿Me llamaste?-_ repitió Rubí, sorprendida.

 _-Sí...supe que cantando era la única forma de que vinieras hasta a mi._

 _-¿Tu canto era para...mi?_

La gema azul bajó la mirada, con vergüenza emergiendo evidentemente en su rostro.

 _-Siempre fue para ti...Lo siento mucho, si te molestó..._

 _-¿Molestarme?-_ Rubí sonrió, sintiendo que ese vacío que había partido su pecho en dos se llenaba de pronto _-Eso nunca...Es la melodía más hermosa que oí...Y me hace feliz el hecho de que siempre estuvo hecha para mi... Pero ¿cómo sabías que todo esto iba a pasar? ¿Cómo me has visto sin que yo te haya visto a ti?_

 _-Todo a su tiempo-_ respondió la otra gema, sonriendo. Tomó la mano de Rubí, haciendo que ésta temblara con el contacto de las pieles rozándose _-Lo esencial es conocernos mejor: me llamo Zafiro._

La gema rojiza apretó más la mano delicadamente enguantada, sonriendo.

 _-Y yo Rubí._

 _-Lo sé..._

Ambas sonrieron, sonrojadas. Rubí debía descubrir cómo la otra gema había adivinado todo -¿o no lo había adivinado?- y también se moría por conocer ese _"algo nuevo"_ que Zafiro le había mencionado. Sin embargo, la gema carmín estaba conforme por haber descubierto algo muy importante: la belleza en su más puro estado, y una nueva sensación en su pecho que le provocaba ésta. No sabía qué nuevo sentir era ese...

...pero estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo junto a Zafiro.

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **F I N**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

 **Steven Universe, propiedad de Rebecca Sugar.**


End file.
